User talk:Tiff or Nick
Welcome Hello Tiff or Nick, and welcome to the Nitrome Wiki, the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the Magic Touch page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily help by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. =) If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! -- NOBODY (Talk) 23:33, October 2, 2012 An actual welcome. Hai there! I'm Emitewiki2 (an admin on this wiki). I hope you're here to stay and edit for a long time =D! If you have any questions feel free to ask me on my talk page! See ya around! 00:49, October 3, 2012 (UTC) So many new features.... Slow down slow down... Hi Tiff, looks like you have added many new features to Niteome Wiki over the past few hours. Well, some of them already exist, and as for others. I am glad that you are enthusiastic about improving the wiki, but that may be too many features for us to handle. =( our team here is quite small. Moreover, with such drastic features and changes, I'd be better to inform the community about your proposals first. Thanks for your article edits thus far =) SQhi•'''(talk)Ruby 07:30, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey!! Can I be in your Template Team? 08:20, October 3, 2012 (UTC) : Oops, you may have the wrong user! =O SQhi•'(talk)Ruby 17:14, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Images policy and more Hello and welcome, Tiff or Nick. I noticed you introduced some project pages without asking an admin about that or knowing that some of these pages already exists, but with other names. Also, you uploaded fanon/personal/external images and the policy says that the users can only upload images for articles to this wiki. I'm afraid I have to delete the pages you created and the images you uploaded (probably you copypasted all from another wiki, but that's not the point). I hope you can understand it, and you can continue editing the wiki articles. Thanks for trying to help anyway. Goodbye! 12:51, October 3, 2012 (UTC) RE:Actions Hello Tiff or Nick! Welcome to the Nitrome Wiki! Yesterday, I noticed how you made a very large amount of edits making project pages and templates. Making templates is good, but it's good to look around a bit to make sure that template hasn't already been created. Now, when I talk about looking around to make sure a template is not created, I'm not talking about the gold star template, but the featured article one. Now, finding a template like that was likely very hard, as it is only on select pages. Anyway, don't feel bad about these, as the featured article template is ''very hard to find. And now about images. Currently, we do not allow images unrelated to Nitrome or Nitrome fan art to be on the wiki. However, you may have noticed how people have somehow been placing non-nitrome/nitrome fan fiction related images around the wiki. The thing is, people are banned from uploading fan fiction/no nitrome related images, but we have no ban on not allowing people to embed images from other sites/wikis. This method of embedding images is simple, it only requires you to get a certain link for the image. This method is very helpful, and you can read more about it and how to perform it here. Don't feel bad about breaking the image rules, as close to all new users do. And now I come to editing the main page. The Nitrome Wiki news should really only be about certain events that effect many users on the wiki or big wiki events relating to an admin (to give a good definition). The reason your edit was reverted is because this template team only effected one person. Also, before making edits to the main page, it is good to ask first, as doing this informs the entire community of what you want to do before you do it, allowing the community to discuss the contribution. Also, project pages have the prefix Nitrome:, not Nitrome Wiki: (a mistake even I still make). And like Santi says, you should ask before making a project page. Also, since you made the quiz, you can still have all the Nitrome Quiz stuff, only use the prefix User:Tiff or Nick/, as something like this doesn't count as a project page. And lastly, your quiz was awesome (and not just because my name was in it)! -- 14:46, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes Hi, Tiff or Nick. Welcome to the Wiki. I see you have made yourself quite comfortable here, creating quizzes, userboxes and landing over 50 edits within your first few days of joining the community. Making userboxes is definitely appreciated. We have a page for a userboxes project, found here, but unfortunately, it's been neglected for quite some time. We'd love to have more users helping to manage it, though. All userboxes should be created as a subpage of Template:Userbox. I've moved Template:50edits, Template:100edits and Template:150edits to subpages of the main userbox template, so just keep that in mind as you continue to create more userboxes. I'm not sure if you know this already, but you could also consider creating a userbox that determines exactly how many edits you've made on the Wiki. }} should produce that exact number. Of course, it would seem redundant, considering the profile header already tells you how many edits you've created at first glance! Oh well. Thank you for joining Nitrome Wiki. ^^ 06:28, October 4, 2012 (UTC) broken signature Hi, just to let you know that your signature on Nitrome Wiki was broken, leading to a spillover of blue text effect. I have since fixed it. Just to let you know about this slight change to your sig. SQhi•(talk)Ruby 18:00, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Image Hello Tiff or Nick! I noticed how you uploaded an image of your Nitrome account username. Unfortunately, images uploaded to the Nitrome Wiki cannot be fanart or personal images, as these images have to be uploaded on to another site (fanart on the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki and personal images on another site). Once these images are posted on another site, you can embed these images on to the Nitrome Wiki without uploading them here. Embedding information here. The image you uploaded, do you plan on using it on a mainspace page (a Nitrome wiki page about something from a Nitrome game)?-- 13:24, July 28, 2013 (UTC)